Story of mi life
by BloddyAlice
Summary: Mi nombre es (...) vivo en un pequeño orfanato en la ciudad de Burgess, tengo una hermana gemela llamada Enma, y aunque no lo crean también tengo un amigo Llamado Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, el a estado toda mi vida a mi lado y ahora quiero contárselos, esta es "La historia de mi vida"
1. Chapter 1

-Un hermoso día de invierno, en el cielo ya comenzaba a aparecer la Luna llena y las brillantes estrellas, señal de que pronto empezaría a oscurecer, un poco alejado de la ciudad había un pequeño orfanato recién construido, en ese orfanato solo Vivian dos señoras muy humildes y amables, una gran ventisca de nieve azotaba cerca de ese lugar, y cerca de ahí se encontraba volando un Chico de ojos azules y cabello tan blanco como la misma nieve, Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno, estaba volando por todo el lugar haciendo que más y más nieve cayera, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ese día se sentía feliz

-**No sé porque, pero por alguna razón siento que hoy pasara algo especial-** decía el Albino mientras se paraba en la rama de un árbol para ver el gran trabajo que había hecho con su día nevado, se quedó mirando el hermoso paisaje mientras suspiraba nostálgico, se sentó en la rama mientras se arre costaba al tronco, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido, en ese momento había llegado su Amigo Sadman, el cual estaba haciendo su trabajo de llevar los sueños a todos los niños del mundo, Sadman vio como Jack se había quedado dormido y sonrió tiernamente al verlo, en ese momento empezó a mover sus brazos en el aire, una arena dorada apareció arriba de la cabeza de Jack, este aun dormido comenzó a sonreír al parecer estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, Sadman puso una sonrisa satisfecha y luego se fue en su pequeña nube de arena para seguir con su trabajo

-Jack se veía feliz, ese sueño lo hacía sentir así, pero por alguna razón el sentía que eso no era un sueño, o por lo menos no uno cualquiera

***Sueño***

**-**Jack se encontraba corriendo y riendo en un bosque, al parecer seguía a algo o alguien, de pronto se escuchó la risa de una chica, la chica a la cual estaba persiguiendo, tenía un abrigo Azul rey, unos guantes negros, un Jean algo ajustado negro y unas botas hasta la mitad del muslo blancas, su cabello era Largo de color (t/c), pero no podía ver su rostro, aun así al parecer Jack la conocía

De vez en cuando la chica volteaba a ver a Jack mientras ambos reían pero no dejaba de correr, se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras Jack estaba del otro lado, ella se asomó para verlo mientras reía tiernamente, ella volvió a correr, pero esta vez Jack la alcanzo, le llego por detrás abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que ambos cayeran a la nieve, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír nuevamente

-La escena cambio, ahora estaban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, hablaban animadamente, Jack hacia movimientos con sus brazos y caras raras lo que hacía que la chica riera, luego ella le tomo la mano y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Jack

-Ahora estaban como en una especie de Hatico, Jack estaba sentado al lado de la ventana viendo el paisaje nevado y la chica estaba acostada en las piernas de él, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, Jack miraba a la chica y le sonreía tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano, ella también sonrió tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba

-Ahora se encontraban patinando en un lago congelado, la chica saltaba y giraba como si fuera una profesional, Jack la tomo de la cintura, ella entrelazo sus manos con las de él y comenzó a girar, Jack la soltó debido al mareo que le dio por tantas vueltas y como consecuencia se cayó, la chica comenzó a Reír mientras frenaba para ayudar a Jack, ella extendió su mano para ayudarlo pero este al tomarla la jalo hacia haciendo que cayera encima de él, la chica lo miro ruborizada, luego Jack le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

***Fin del sueño***

**-**Jack comenzó a despertarse lentamente al sentir que estaba.. Cayendo?, y en efecto! Se había caído del árbol estrellándose contra el suelo, por suerte la nieve amortiguo un poco su caída

-Se levantó mientras colocaba la mano en su frente y trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caerse de nuevo, aún estaba algo aturdido

-**Sera mejor que me valla ya- **Dijo el Albino sacudiendo la nieve de su cabello

Jack comenzó a volar sin dirección alguna, y la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención al camino, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho como si un Bebe estuviera llorando, él se voltio y vio un pequeño orfanato cerca de ahí, vio que cerca de la entrada había un bebe en un pequeño cesto con un listón azul, voló rápidamente hacia el

-Jack se acercó a donde estaba él bebe, tenía un Brazalete que decía "Enma", esta estaba llorando a causa del frio, Jack lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de que dejara de llorar pero no funcionaba, Camino hasta la puerta del orfanato y toco el timbre, unas luces se encendieron y al otro lado pudo escuchar unos pasos, Dejo a Enma en el suelo, mientras las mujeres abrían la puertas, esta de inmediato se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña, una de las mujeres todo a la niña entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla un poco y al poco tiempo la pequeña dejo de llorar, las mujeres sonrieron y cerraron la puerta

Jack suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, decidió que era hora de volver pero cuando iba a salir volando escucho algo que lo detuvo, escucho nuevamente a un bebe llorando, el volteo y miro cerca del orfanato pero no había nada, trato de seguir el sonido y vio algo cerca de un Árbol, fue hacia allá y en efecto! Debajo del Árbol había otro bebe en un pequeño cesto igual que el otro solo que este tenía un listón color Blanco, él bebe estaba llorando demasiado, estaba pálido y sus pequeños labios estaban morados del frio, Jack lo tomo entre sus brazos e inmediatamente se calmó, Jack noto que este bebe también tenía un brazalete pero este decía (…..) el albino la miro y sonrió

-**Así que te llamas (…..)-** dijo, la pequeña inmediatamente comenzó a reír, Jack fue de nuevo al orfanato y toco el timbre, una de las mujeres abrió para darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña (…..), la mujer la tomo entre sus brazos mientras miraba a los lados a ver si veía a alguien pero no logro ver nada, le restó importancia y entro de nuevo al orfanato

-Jack se quedó mirando por la ventana, viendo como las dos mujeres atendían a las niñas, el sonrió y coloco su mano en el vidrio haciendo que en este empezara a aparecer escarcha, la pequeña (…..) comenzó a reír y a extender sus brazos hacia la ventana queriendo decir que quería ir allá, las mujeres miraron la ventana pero no vieron nada así que decidieron cerrar la cortina

-Jack se quedó un momento mirando el orfanato para luego salir volando, este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz y ese día hizo una promesa, cada año en días de invierno vendría a visitar a esa pequeña niña llamada (…..)


	2. Ya no me recuerda?

*5 Años*

-Estabas fuera del orfanato corriendo, buscabas algo o a alguien, te detuviste y viste a la ventana

-Oye Enma, no vienes a jugar con nosotros?- le gritaste a tu hermana la cual estaba mirándote desde adentro de la ventana, mirando el paisaje nevado, pero su mirada era muy seria y no sabías porque

-Enma?- le volviste a llamar pero ella te ignoro y cerro la cortina, suspiraste triste, tu hermana era muy seria y callada, se podían parecer en apariencia, eran exactamente iguales, pero en personalidad eran completamente diferentes, bajaste la mirada y comenzaste a patear la nieve, te sentías triste cuando Enma era así contigo, cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser una hermana cariñosa, pero repentinamente su personalidad cambia y comienza a ignorarte, eso te hacía sentir mal, sentiste unas frías manos que te tomaban de tu pequeña cintura

-Te Atrape!- exclamo feliz un albino, pegaste un pequeño grito, te tomo por sorpresa

-Jack! Me asustaste!- le reclamaste enojada, como odiabas que te hiciera eso, Jack comenzó a reír

-Oh vamos! Fue divertido- dijo colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, normalmente tú hubieras reído con él, pero aun tenías esa mirada triste

-(…..)- que tienes?- te pregunto el albino al ver tu cara- Enma de nuevo?- dijo, ya él sabía que siempre te desanimabas por la actitud de tu hermana, te conocía perfectamente igual que tú a él, y como no hacerlo si tú fuiste la primera persona que logro verlo, eso es lo que siempre te decía, y desde que tienes uso de la memoria él ha estado siempre contigo

-Sí, es ella- dijiste dando un suspiro- de nuevo me ignora….- Jack te abrazo

-Vamos, no estés triste, se le pasara, siempre lo hace- dijo tratando de animarte, pero no funcionaba, se quedó pensado un momento…. Te cargo y te coloco en sus hombros

-Ven! Demos un paseo- dijo feliz, tu sonreíste, te encantaba "pasear" con Jack eso siempre te hacía sentir mejor

-Bien, pero recuerda que no me puedo alejar mucho del orfanato- dijiste alegre, el albino sonrió victoriosamente al ver que te sentías mejor

-Descuida, no nos alejaremos mucho- dijo mientras comenzaba a volar…..

*7 Años*

-Oye Enma mira esto!- le dijiste feliz a tu hermana- Encontré un libro de cuentos-

-Enserio? Déjame ver!- dijo Enma feliz- Los guardianes de la infancia..- dijo tu hermana leyendo el título que salía en la portada

-Si! Y mira! Habla de Santa Claus, del Hada de los dientes, todos ellos!- decías alegremente, ambas subieron a tu cama y se acomodaron para leer juntas, Enma tenía entre sus brazos un pequeño conejo de peluche- Aria también lo leerá con nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa, tú la miraste

-Espera un momento!- le dijiste mientras bajabas de la cama y tomabas un Gatito de peluche que estaba en una mesa, luego volviste a subir al lado de tu hermana

-Erenis también quiere leer con nosotras- decías mientras le mostrabas tu peluche, ambas comenzaron a reír, abrieron el gran libro con una enorme sonrisa pero cuando iban a leerlo

-Muy bien niñas, es tarde hora de dormir- dijo una señora entrando a la habitación, ustedes se quejaron

-Pe-pero, Señorita María, solo un rato por fiiiiiis- le decían con cara de perrito para convencerla

-Lo siento, pero es hora de dormir- dijo humildemente, hicieron una cara de puchero y Enma se fue a su cama, la señora María las arropo y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una- Buenas noches- les dijo antes de salir

-Buenas noches- le dijeron al unísono y se acostaron, estuvieron en silencio unos 8 minutos

-Pss, pss- (…..) estar dormida?- te pregunto Enma en un susurro

-No- susurraste también, ambas rieron por lo bajo, Enma se subió a tu cama y se escondieron debajo de la sabana, encendiste una linterna y ambas comenzaron a leer

*9 años*

Enma se había quedado dormida en tu cama, de nuevo, ya era costumbre que lo hiciera, eran las 11:00 de la noche, te acomodaste para dormir, pero escuchaste un ligero golpe en la ventana, te levantaste con cuidado para no despertarla y silenciosamente abriste la ventana

-Jack!- dijiste feliz al verlo, pero bajo para no despertar a tu hermana

-Oye (….) quieres dar un paseo nocturno?- te pregunto divertido el albino, tu sonreíste

-Claro! pero debo volver antes de que amanezca, si notan que me fui en medio de la noche me regañaran- le dijiste

-No te preocupes, será un paseo rápido- dijo mientras te acomodaba en sus brazos para empezar a volar, fueron al lago congelado, Jack te tapo los ojos

-Qué pasa?- le dijiste extrañada

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pero no debes ver- te respondió, no dijiste nada y comenzaron a caminar,

-Jack quito sus manos pero tú no viste nada, solo un gran árbol que estaba delante de ti

-Jack aquí no hay nada- le dijiste mirando a ambos lados

-Claro que sí, mira- fue atrás del árbol, ahí estaba escondido tu regalo

-No puede ser….-dijiste sorprendida- UN VIOLIN!- exclamaste feliz mientras tomabas el instrumento entre tus manos

-Así es!, Sé que te gusta la música así que pensé en regalarte un instrumento- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su blanco cabello

-Como lo conseguiste?- le preguntaste incrédula, él sonrió con picardía

-Es un secreto- respondió- Pero basta de charla, que te parece si lo pruebas?- sonreíste ampliamente, tomaste un poco de aire y comenzaste a tocar, no era la primera vez que tocabas algún instrumento, en el orfanato habían algunos viejos instrumentos y siempre estabas tocando y cantando junto a Enma, sin embargo los instrumentos eran muy viejos y ya estaban en mal estado así que la señorita María y la señorita Eva les dijeron que ya no podían usarlos

-Terminaste de tocar y Jack comenzó a aplaudir, en ese momento tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, fuiste y le diste un gran abrazo a Jack

-Gracias….- le susurraste, él te correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa

-De nada… mi pequeña (…..)

*10 años*

-Estabas emocionada, esperabas ansiosa la llegada de Jack, hace poco había sido tu cumpleaños y sabias que el iría

-(…..) Por que estas tan emocionada?- pregunto tu hermana la cual estaba sentada leyendo un libro

-Porque hoy vendrá Jack de nuevo!- le exclamaste feliz, Enma rodo los ojos

-Vamos (….) siempre hablas de él y nunca lo eh visto, es solo un producto de tu imaginación- te dijo

-No es cierto!- le reclamaste- es solo que tu no crees en el! Por eso no lo puedes ver!- dijiste cruzándote de brazos

-Sí, si, como digas- dijo restándole importancia

-Estuviste esperando a Jack todo el día pero nunca llego, trataste de ser positiva, seguramente no fue porque estaba ocupado, era lo que te decías, al otro día despertaste esperanzada de poder verlo, pero fue lo mismo, todos los días salías a buscarlo, gritabas su nombre, pero él nunca apareció

-Estabas deprimida, ya tenías 5 años sin ver a Jack, él había prometido que siempre estaría a tu lado, entonces…. Por qué se fue? Era lo que siempre te preguntabas, porque se fue así nada más?, siempre te acostabas con ese pensamiento tratando de hallar una respuesta, pero nunca la conseguiste

-Habían pasado ya 7 años, acababas de cumplir los 17, aun vivías en el orfanato con Enma, habían muchos niños ahora, pero ustedes eran las mayores, todas las noches salías y te sentabas en la blanca nieve, tocando el Violín que Jack te había regalado, con la esperanza de que él lo escuchara y volviera, a veces te preguntabas, si todo lo que Enma decía era cierto, y si el no existía y era producto de tu imaginación?, y si todo lo que creíste real no era nada más que un sueño? Esas preguntas siempre invadían tu cabeza, pero luego veías tu violín y te volvías a convencer de que si era Real

-Oye (….) estas bien?- te pregunto Enma- Oye! Te estoy hablando!- volvió a decir

-Hee? Haa Enma, que pasa?- dijiste despejando tu mente

-Te pregunte que si estabas bien?, llevas rato mirando hacia la nada por la ventana- dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo y peinaba su largo cabello

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondiste sin ganas- es solo que….

-Es solo que…- dijo para que siguieras, negaste con la cabeza

-Nada olvídalo, solo soy yo y mis tontos pensamientos- dijiste con una sonrisa triste, te levantaste y tomaste tu abrigo

-A dónde vas?- te pregunto Enma curiosa

-Iré a caminar un rato para despejar mi mente- tomaste tu violín y saliste

-Estabas caminando sin rumbo alguno, estabas metida en tus pensamientos, no prestabas atención a nada,-"Cuantos años han pasado ya? Siete? Casi ocho?"- pensabas -"Cuando fue la última vez que reímos juntos? Cuando fue la última vez que jugamos juntos?, que fue lo último que hicimos juntos?"- era en lo único que pensabas

-"Ya casi ni recuerdo tu rostro o tu vos"- dijiste por lo bajo, tus ojos se cristalizaron, de repente alguien choco contigo

-Lo siento mucho!- dijo la persona con la que chocaste

-No importa, yo era la que no estaba pendiente del camino- le respondiste, alzaste la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

-Jamie?- dijiste al verlo

-(…..)? Valla cuanto tiempo, como has estado?- te pregunto, Jamie Bennett es un gran amigo tuyo, tiene tu misma edad, lo conociste cuando tenías unos 15, iban a la misma escuela, pero al poco tiempo de cumplir 17 la dejaste y desde entonces no pudiste seguir viéndolo tan seguido, pero siempre que podían, se encontraban en algún lugar y charlaban

-Sí ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijiste con una sonrisa- eh estado bastante bien, ya sabes con mi hermana-

-Siguen viviendo en el orfanato?- pregunto curioso

-Así es- le afirmaste

-Bueno, tal vez algún día valla y las visite- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso sería genial- sonreíste de igual manera

-Oye te gustaría…..- Estabas escuchando a Jamie pero algo capto tu mirada, viste por encima de su hombro y viste a alguien ¿volando? Imposible! Una persona no puede volar, a menos que sea…

-Oye (…..) me estas escuchando?- dijo tu castaño amigo al ver que no le prestabas mucha atención

-Hee? Haa lo siento Jamie hablamos luego, debo hacer algo importante- dijiste apresurada y saliste corriendo, Jamie se quedó mirando en tu dirección entrañado

-Estabas corriendo a todo lo que tus piernas te daban, sería posible? Después de tanto tiempo seria el después de todo? Luego de tanto correr pudiste visualizarlo, si era el después de todo

-Jack….- susurraste mientras tus ojos se cristalizaban, comenzaste a correr nuevamente para alcanzarlo, querías ir y abrazarlo, volver a sentir sus frías manos con las tuyas, volver a ver esa sonrisa

-El albino estaba parado admirando el gran trabajo que había hecho con su día nevado, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho algo mejor dicho a alguien

-Jack!... Jack!- gritabas mientras corrías hacia el con una gran sonrisa, el Albino se quedó atónito mirándote, sería posible que fuera… Algo dentro de él, quería confirmarlo, quería ir, ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ver si en verdad eras tú la que lo llamaba, dio un paso para ir hacia ti, pero algo lo detuvo, algo dentro de él se lo impidió, y si no lo era? Y si era solo producto de su imaginación, era imposible, habían pasado casi ocho años, tal vez ya ni siquiera era capaz de verlo, dio un paso hacia atrás con…. ¿temor? Cerró sus ojos y salió volando de ahí

-Jack…..- susurraste mientras te detenías en el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos él estaba, te quedaste mirando el cielo, viendo cómo se alejaba volando, bajaste la mirada triste, podías asegurar de que te miro, aunque sea por un segundo, pero él te vio

-Por qué?... Porque si me viste… te volviste a ir?- susurraste para ti misma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Holaaa mis amores ya volvii :DD lo se, lo sé, me atrase *de nuevo* es que eh tenido algunos problemas *de nuevo***

**PRIMERO: un problemas con mis BFF *de nuevo***

**SEGUNDO: problemas en mi casa *de nuevo***

**Y POR ULTIMO pero no menos importante (creo que en realidad el peor de todos) Problemas en mi liceo, en mi corte de notas me iban quedando 6 materias QAQ así que estuve muy ocupada tratando de recuperarlas antes de la entrega de boletines, que por cierto es este Martes 13 :s creo que la directora puso esa fecha apropósito para asustarnos 7n7 pero en fin, *esto de seguro no les interesa para nada* deséenme suerte :D y tengan un poco de paciencia, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible así que solo esperen :DD**

**PD: a las que les gusta 1D díganme cuál es su favorito? w el mío es Zayn….. Así que aléjense porque soy celosa en extremo 7_7**

**Y si les gustaría que (….) cantara una canción de ellos, solo digan cual les gustaría y la tomare en cuenta n.n**

**PD2: alguna ha jugado un juego llamado "Corazón de Melón?" yo sí y en lo personal me encanta *u***

**PD3: hemm pues no tengo nada más que decir….. ._. CHAO CHAO w**


End file.
